


Owned

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: When you're in a poly-amorous relationship and only have one partner's name tattooed on your skin, someone's bound to notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kosherrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherrainbow/gifts).



> Prompts:
> 
> Based off Ian mentioned as having a key, and with Mickey’s ankle monitor, and there fore the three of them spending lots of time at Mickeys: The moment each of them realized the three of them they’re essentially living together (maybe Ian goes to the Gallagher home to realize liam has essentially taken over his old room, or Trevor’s roommate ask if its okay for them to look for a roommate to take his room cause he’s never there)
> 
> Since Mickey has Ian's name tattooed on him he thinks it only right to have Trevor's name on him too. He does this without telling the other two.

"Papa!" Yevgeny ran towards their front door.

"Hey bud." Mickey bent down to pick his son up. "You ready to hit the pool?"

Ian and Trevor were both at work and it was Mickey's day off so he decided to visit his son and take advantage of the nice summer day.

"YEEES!"

"Eat." Svetlana said sternly as she walked into the living room of the small apartment above the Alibi.

Yevgeny frowned. "'M not hungry."

"Eat then go. But eat first, yeah?" Svetlana said again.

"C'mon, let's see how fast you can eat." Mickey carried Yev towards the dining area and placed him down on one of the chairs.

The moment Yev's feet hit the chair, he immediately buried his face in the bowl of reheated spaghetti, attempting to fit as much as he can into his mouth.

Mickey chuckled. "Ey. Try to breathe a little in between bites, bud."

Once his mouth was filled to capacity, Yevgeny looked up trying to chew.

Mickey couldn't help but hold back his laughter. "You look like a fucking guppy."

Yevgeny giggled through his full mouth.

"You know what, don't swallow. You're cuter this way." Mickey teased.

Yevgeny's giggles got louder.

"We might have to give you another name though. No one would believe that this is Yevgeny." Mickey reached out to dip his finger into the spaghetti sauce then, he wiped the sauce onto Yev's nose. "There, now we can call you Rudolph."

Yevgeny couldn't hold back his laughter anymore so he let it out. Unfortunately, the half-chewed spaghetti accompanied the laughter leaving his mouth, landing on his father's shirt. "Oops!" Yevgeny said, eyes wide.

Mickey sighed and looked down.

Svetlana walked into the dining room to see what the noise was all about. "You two are like monkeys." Svetlana muttered before holding her hand out.

Mickey rolled his eyes before taking his shirt off and handing it over to be washed.

No longer interested in his food, Yevgeny's eyes started wandering and it landed on the tattoo on his father's chest. "What's that say?" He asked.

Mickey looked down and scratched a self-conscious hand over the tattoo. A couple days before getting out of jail, Mickey was dead set on having the tattoo covered. He changed his mind after Ian barged back into his life but that didn't change the memories he has attached to the tattoo. Ian's apathetic face looking at him through the glass.

"Pa?"

Mickey shook his head to clear it and smiled at his son instead. "You know your letters already, right? Try to say it out loud."

"I-A-N." Yevgeny announced.

"Try reading it faster."

"I-A-N. I-A-N. I-A-N. Ian!" Yevgeny shouted triumphantly. "You have daddy's name on your chest!"

Mickey nodded, smiling at his kid's energy.

Yevgeny pointed to the word beside Ian's name. "Is that my name?"

Mickey frowned. "No, that's Ian's last name."

"His last name?"

"Yeah. Gallagher. Well, sort of." Mickey answered.

Yevgeny pouted. "So Ian has two names on your chest and I have none?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ, kid. You should stop hanging around Ian. You're getting more and more dramatic every-fucking-day."

Yevgeny maintained the pout on his face.

Mickey sighed and looked around the apartment for a pen. He grabbed the one he found and sat back down beside Yevgeny. "Here, you can write your name."

Yevgeny grinned and quickly grabbed the pen before jumping on his father's lap. "Can I have two names?"

"Yeah, go crazy kid."

Mickey kept still as his kid started doodling on his chest, wincing when the tip of the pen found his nipple.

"There." Yevgeny said grandly.

Mickey looked down and saw his left chest completely covered in doodles. "So that's how you spell your name, huh." As hard as Mickey looked, he could find no decipherable letters on his chest.

Yevgeny frowned for a second before smiling and nodding. "Yes."

Mickey chuckled while shaking his head. "C'mon, let's check if mommy's done with my shirt."

"Mama." Yev corrected.

"Hm?"

"Mama's washing your shirt. Mommy is-" Yev frowned. "Where's mommy?"

Mickey smiled. "He's at work cutting off dicks and boobies."

Yevgeny smiled. "He promised to let me keep mine."

"Mine too." Mickey's smile grew wider.

~

Mickey glanced at the lifeguard chair and sighed in relief and he saw a blonde girl keeping watch over the pool.

He lead Yevgeny to an unoccupied lounger and helped him stripped down to his shorts. He took off his own shirt. Mickey smiled when he saw Yevgeny admiring his artwork on Mickey's chest. "You gonna go in on your own or you waiting for me to throw you in, huh?"

Yevgeny grinned before moving to the edge of the pool and carefully lowering himself in. He chuckled as he watched his papa jump into the pool, ignoring the lifeguard's whistles. Yevgeny didn't know how to swim yet so he kept a tight grip onto the side of the pool and waited for his papa to pop up again.

Mickey and Yev spent the afternoon playing around in the pool.

After a couple of hours, Mickey decided that they better head home to leave some buffer time before his ankle monitor started going off.

Mickey grabbed a towel and started rubbing Yevgeny down before drying himself off.

"My name!" Yevgeny frowned.

Mickey looked down and saw a big splotch of smudged ink surrounding Ian's misspelled name. Mickey frowned at his son's disappointed face. "We'll fix it once we get home, alright?"

Yevgeny answered with a sad nod as he let his papa put his shirt back on.

~

Trevor slammed the door behind him, not caring if it hit Ian in the face.

Moments later, Ian entered the house. "I'm sorry!"

Trevor ignored Ian, choosing instead to stomp towards the kitchen, opening and slamming the cupboards close.

Ian angrily huffed. "Why the fuck do you have to be a fucking asshole about it, huh?"

Trevor's eyebrows rose. "Oh, I'm the asshole? It's my fault?"

"The fuck is happening?" Mickey yelled as he closed the door behind him.

Ian jumped in shock at the sound of Mickey's voice. "Don't fucking scare me like that!" Ian yelled back.

"Why the fuck are we yelling at each other?!" Mickey yelled, volume rising.

"I had a shit day and wasn't feeling too good so Ian decided it was the perfect time to joke about me being moody cause I was on my period." Trevor muttered angrily.

"Are you on your period?" Mickey asked.

Mickey immediately knew that he had said the wrong thing when he saw Trevor's face morph.

"Fuck you." Trevor's voice was quiet but venomous.

"What? The fuck did I do?" Mickey yelled.

Trevor shook his head, tears of frustration gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Ian kept frowning and kept his arms crossed against his chest, unwilling to budge.

When Mickey noticed the unshed tears though, he quickly moved towards Trevor. "Shit. I'm sorry. I don't fucking know what the fuck is going on." Mickey's head was spinning. He just came from an unplanned run when he almost didn't make his curfew. He just wanted to come into the house and spend time with his boyfriends but instead, he walked into a minefield.

Trevor stepped back as Mickey came closer to him.

"Hey." Mickey frowned. "I said I was fucking sorry. The fuck is wrong? Something happen at work?"

Ian scoffed. "Typical."

Mickey took in a deep breathe before turning to look at Ian. "The fuck's wrong with you?"

"No, no. Just focus on Trevor. He's all you care about anyway!" Ian yelled.

"Ian." Mickey frowned.

"You don't care that I had a shit day too! All you care about is Trevor and his precious feelings!" Ian said, moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mickey frowned, voice going softer as his heart started pounding harder against his chest. He has these mini panic attacks every time Ian walks away from him in anger. Too many bad memories would engulf him, he'd feel like he was drowning.

"Don't even pretend like you fucking care." Ian muttered before slamming the door behind him.

Mickey couldn't breathe. Ian left the house. Ian left. Mickey tried to inhale but no air was going into his lungs. His whole body wanted him to chase after Ian but the weight on his right ankle was a constant reminder that he couldn't. His breathe was coming out in short gasps but it felt like he hasn't inhaled air in a while. Mickey sat down where he stood, still unable to breathe.

"Mickey?" Trevor rushed beside Mickey. "Fuck, Mickey, are you okay?"

"Can't." Mickey tried to inhale again. "Breathe."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Trevor sat behind Mickey and pulled him back against his chest. "Breathe with me, okay?" Trevor exhaled and felt his chest move against Mickey's back. "Breathe."

Mickey concentrated on Trevor's voice.

"1, 2, 3, 4" Trevor kept his voice soft and calm despite the panic he felt inside. He counted his breathes and kept Mickey anchored by wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist.

Once he felt Mickey sag against him, Trevor allowed himself to relax. He turned to look at Mickey's face and reached out to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Are you okay?"

Mickey nodded. "Can you go get him?"

"Okay. But only after I'm sure you're okay." Trevor still kept his voice soft as he helped Mickey up and led him into the room.

Mickey's body felt exhausted. He climbed onto the bed, not bothering to get in between the sheets. "Get Ian."

Trevor frowned. "I can't leave you like this."

Mickey shook his head. "I'm okay. This shit happened all the time in jail."

Trevor stayed put.

Mickey sighed. "I'll call you when shit happens okay? Just get Ian."

Trevor sighed. "Alright but call me, okay? I'll be back soon as I can."

Mickey nodded as he watched Trevor leave.

He squirmed around in his sweat-soaked shirt before deciding to just take his shirt of and wait.

~

Ian barged into the Gallagher house to find his siblings having dinner.

"Ian? Is everything okay?" Fiona asked.

Ian ran his hand down his face and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Grab a plate." Fiona said. "Didn't expect you for dinner."

"Not hungry." Ian replied. "Might crash here for the night." Ian ran up the stairs and opened the door to what used to be his room.

He frowned. Instead of the three beds they used to have in the room, only one was left. All his shit was gone.

Ian walked over to Lip's old room, Fiona's old-old room, and opened the door. The bed and dresser that used to be there were replaced by a crib and a small pile of baby toys.

"What the fuck." Ian muttered.

Debbie walked up behind him. "It's Franny's room."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Ian asked.

"You've been staying at Mickey's for a while so we decided to rearrange the rooms a bit." Debbie answered. "We didn't throw out your stuff or anything! It's all in the basement."

"Great." Ian muttered sarcastically. "I'll crash on the couch." Ian walked towards the staircase to head downstairs.

"Um." Debbie started.

Ian froze. "What?"

"Niel's sleeping on the couch."

Ian just stared at his little sister.

"We can't get the wheelchair up the stairs." Debbie shrugged.

Ian sighed and ran down the stairs and exiting the house, closing the door on his siblings' shocked faces.

"Fuck." Ian muttered.

"Ian?" Trevor jogged towards Ian's house.

"Fuck off."

"C'mon, let's go home." Trevor said.

"I am home." Ian replied.

Trevor sighed. "Look, I am as pissed at you as you are at me but Mickey just had a fucking panic attack watching you leave the house so we need to get you back home before Mickey completely passes out, okay?"

"What?" Ian frowned.

"Do you really need me to repeat that?" Trevor asked.

Ian still didn't move.

"He's freaking out cause he can't run after you and get you back himself cause of the ankle monitor." Trevor said, grasping on his last few threads of patience.

"Shit!" Ian muttered. "I forgot."

Ian and Trevor made their way back to their house and walked into Mickey's room, to find a half-naked Mickey sleeping on the bed.

Ian frowned when he saw bandages covering where Mickey had his name tattooed on his skin. "He had my name covered up?" Ian asked Trevor.

Trevor shrugged. "I only saw it now."

Ian walked over to check under the bandage before he was pulled back by Trevor. "I think we should let him sleep."

Ian turned to Trevor. "He's not asleep."

Trevor looked at Mickey with a frown on his face. "How'd you know?"

"He sleeps with his fists clenched." Ian said, matter-of-factly.

Trevor chuckled when he saw Mickey's hands suddenly turn into fists.

Ian turned back to Mickey and grabbed a pillow, suddenly whacking Mickey over the face. "What did you do with my tattoo?!"

"Fuck!" Mickey gave up the charade and raised his hands to cover his head. "It's on my fucking skin, it's my fucking tattoo!"

Ian dropped the pillow. "It's my name." He frowned.

Mickey shrugged. "Ey man. My body. I can do whatever I want with it."

Ian frowned. "So you did have my name covered?"

Mickey didn't answer.

Trevor chuckled. "Stop fucking with him."

Mickey was laughing now as well.

Ian turned to Trevor, eyes narrowing. "You said you only found out about the bandages now!" Ian accused.

Trevor chuckled. "I wasn't lying. I just know the look Mickey gets on his face when he's fucking with you."

Ian frowned. "What did you do, then?" He turned to Mickey.

Mickey sighed. He was all geared up for his big reveal before finding out his house was turned into the setting for World War 3. "C'mere." He motioned for Trevor to join them on the bed.

Once all three of them were settled, Mickey reached over to slowly remove the bandage.

Above Ian's name was Yevgeny's name and below Ian's name was Trevor's. Both names were written in a handwriting that Ian can definitely recognize. "Yev's handwriting?"

Mickey nodded. "He got pissed that I got 'Ian Gallagher' tattooed on me and his name wasn't. So he wanted me to have 'Yevgeny Milkovich' written on me."

Ian couldn't take his eyes off of the tattoos on Mickey's chest.

"Then," Mickey continued. "he asked me if he could have just 'Yevgeny' written and not include 'Milkovich' so that he can have his mommy's name tattooed on me too."

Trevor looked up at Mickey's face. "He said that?"

"Yeah. I told him only two fucking names, in case he gets any ideas about having Svetlana's name on my body." Mickey huffed.

"Yevgeny asked for our names to be tattooed on you?" Trevor asked, itching to run his hands over his name on Mickey's chest.

"Fuck no." Mickey chuckled. "He was happy enough with writing your names with a fucking Sharpie." Mickey shrugged. "But I figured why the hell not? Ian was already on there. Might as well let the world know the three people that own me." Mickey chuckled then frowned. He meant that as a dumb joke but it came out wrong.

"Can I touch it?" Trevor asked.

"Fuck no!" Mickey yelled, quickly covering the tattoo up once again. "I already had to deal with the first one getting infected, don't plan on messing with the new ones too."

Ian chuckled. "You didn't think to have my name spelled right?"

Mickey lowered his head. "Thought about it but decided not to."

Ian frowned. "Why not?"

Mickey sighed. "When you visited me in jail you looked so pissed off. You didn't wanna be there and you didn't wanna see me."

Ian lowered his head. The all too familiar guilt creeping back in.

Mickey continued. "When I showed you my tattoo, the fact that I misspelled your name was the only thing that made you laugh." Mickey shrugged. "Felt nice that even though you hated me then, that I could still make you laugh. So, I decided to keep it that way."

"Fuck, Mick." Ian reached over to hug Mickey. "I never hated you."

Mickey shrugged. "Yeah, well, felt like you did."

"I love you." Ian whispered against Mickey's neck.

Mickey hugged Ian back with one arm and extended the other arm, inviting Trevor into the hug.

"I still hate you two for the period comment." Trevor muttered before moving into the hug.

"Jesus. I cut myself up with a fucking wound in the shape of your name and that's all you can fucking focus on right now?" Mickey scoffed.

Trevor chuckled. "I love it. I love you."

Mickey shook his head. "That's more like it."


End file.
